Archery, once practiced for survival, is a growing recreational sport. The limited projectile range of an arrow is a significant consideration in suburan areas where long range firearms may involve safety hazards. In turn, because of the archers limited range, a successful hunt becomes more of a challenge to the hunter because, after the animal is sighted, the hunter has to be sufficiently close, i.e. within range, to bag the animal. Everyone knows that getting close to a wild animal is difficult because wild animals have a built-in system for detecting danger. Therefore, since the hunter has a limited chance for success, he requires more and more efficient arrows so that any hit will be a fatal one.
Although these premises may appear crude to some, it is actually a more humane approach because a wounded animal is not only a danger to itself but also to any person who may stumble on one unexpectedly. Common knowledge tells us that a wounded animal runs and hides from danger, therefore making it difficult for the hunter to find the wounded animal. If the animal is not found it will, in all probability, die a slow death. Also, everyone knows that wild animals must be hunted during special seasons to keep the balance of nature and prevent the animals from dying of starvation because of limited food supplies.
Because of the above, many arrowheads have been developed to insure quicker death in animals. Although each prior art arrow has an advantage over each other remaining prior art, not one of the prior art arrows is 100% perfect in that all animals which are hit become game.